H2O: Just Add Water: Season 1: Episode 06: Young Love
Synopsis Rikki gains an admirer in Emma's younger brother Elliot when she saves him from drowning. She lets him down hard causing him to run away and hide in the fernery. The girls find him just as the watering system is about to start... Plot In an attempt to show off, Elliot goes surfing and nearly loses his life; Rikki is forced to save him, and ends up with Elliot developing a crush on her. The girls turn to Lewis for advice when the crush gets out of hand but the abrasive Rikki has a hard time letting him down gently, resulting in him running away. When Rikki finds him to apologize, she risks revealing the mermaid secret about Emma and Cleo to him by Emma and Cleo almost being locked in a green house that was about to water the plants. Rikki and Lewis come to the rescue. Rikki and Elliot become friends. Trivia Allusions Notes *'International Airdates': **Denmark: February 9, 2008 on Jetix **Poland: September 15, 2007 on Jetix * This episode aired in the United States on April 6, 2008. Quotes :Emma: Elliot, what's going on between you and Rikki? :Elliot: Don't worry, I promise our love won't get in the way of your friendship. :Emma: Come on, let's sit. ---- :Emma: Did he, you know see anything? :Rikki: Other than when I flashed him? :gives Rikki a dirty look :Rikki: Lighten up, he doesn't suspect a thing. ---- :the JuiceNet Café , it's come to light that Elliot has a crush on Rikki; Rikki, Emma and Cleo go to talk behind the pool table, as Elliot remains at their table :Cleo: It's so sweet! He has a crush on you! :Rikki: put off by this revelation Yeah, sweet like a lemon! Emma Did you know about this? :Emma: Well...not exactly. looks out the window; Emma continues Rikki, don't hurt his... :Rikki: Don't even think about asking me to humor him. It's not gonna happen. :Emma: Can you at least be gentle? :Cleo: He's a sweet kid. :Rikki: You're all disturbed! Why is everything sweet and nice all the time? :Emma: Rikki, it's his first crush! Don't you remember what it was like to be a kid? :Rikki: No, and besides, this is just...all because I saved his life. It's like pulling a thorn out of a dog's foot. :Emma: And you'd do that gently, wouldn't you? :Rikki: No! I'd do it fast, and hope I didn't get bitten. OK, I don't do the whole "relationship" thing very well. :Cleo: It's not a relationship. He's eleven. :Rikki: OK, I don't do the whole "people liking me" thing very well. :Emma: What's there to do? :Rikki: Fine, tell me what to say to get him off my case...and I'll say it. :pause, Cleo thinks, shakes her head, and shrugs :Cleo: I've got nothing. :Emma: Me either. ---- :walks into the JuiceNet Cafe; Emma and Cleo are already there, and have worried looks on their faces; Emma's arms are crossed :Rikki: Hey, guys, what's up? :Cleo: We can't find Elliot. :Rikki: He'll be around. Just...relax. :Emma: He's not, Rikki. We've looked all over, and he's not anywhere. It's not like him to just disappear. :Rikki: Have you told your parents? :Emma: No way. They'd freak out. It's like he's run away. You know, he was acting all weird last night, not his usual, happy self. :looks down at the floor, and starts rubbing her neck with her left hand :Emma: leans her head forward a bit What? :Rikki: Oh, no. sentence trails off from the start It's probably just nothing... :Emma: Rikki! :Rikki: OK, I told him that I wasn't interested, but I think I was gentle. :and Cleo both glare at her, knowing she's not telling the truth; Rikki grimaces :Rikki: OK, OK. Rikki speaks, Emma closes her eyes, shakes her head, re-opens her eyes, and bites her lower lip in frustration I told him that even if he was older, taller, and a lot less, I think the words were "squeaky clean," that I wouldn't be interested, and that he should just back off, and leave me alone. :Cleo: Rikki! :Emma: He's just a kid! :Rikki: He kept bugging me! :Emma: uncrossing her arms You keep acting like he's committing a crime for having a crush on you. sighs, shakes her head at Rikki, then briefly looks at Cleo before turning back to Rikki We've gotta go find him before my parents find out, but if anything happens to him, it'll be your fault. :storms out; Cleo follows, shaking her head as she walks past Rikki; now guilt-ridden, Rikki turns around and sits at a table, leaning her chin on her hand; Lewis walks in, slaps a bucket hat down, and sits across from her :Lewis: Hey! notices Rikki's upset Why the long face? :Rikki: with her chin still on her hand Elliot. :Lewis: Oh-ho-ho! Oh, lemme guess. You tried to let him down easy, and now he-he's mortally crushed. :Rikki: her chin off her hand He's gone missing, Lewis. This is serious. Have you seen him anywhere? :Lewis: No. No, I haven't. Not since Lenny's. Maybe you should try thinking like a little kid. :Rikki: scoffs Easier said than done. Where would you hide if you were a little kid? :Lewis: Somewhere you'd never find me. :thinks hard, then smiles :Rikki: That's it! :gets up and dashes out of the cafe :Lewis: Wha-?! All right. his hands up Be mysterious. ---- :Elliot is saved by Rikki :Elliot: How did you do that? ---- :Rikki: Get on and shut up! Category: H20 just add water episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes